


day 5

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [5]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: i've suddenly forgotten to write a sentence. today's prompt was 'don we now our gay apparel.'





	day 5

“Don we now our gay apparel-”  
“Fa la la, la la la, la la la!”  
Minkowski and Hera groaned.   
“Eiffel, Lovelace, please,” Hera said. “Sing something else. Anything else.”  
“Don we now our-”  
“Eiffel,” Minkowski said. “We know you two are gay. We get it.”  
“Um, I’m bi,” Eiffel corrected. “Not gay, I just like the song. And I’m kinda gay, but in a bi way.”   
“I’m actually gay,” Lovelace said.   
“I know.” Minkowski replied. “We’re dating. And you’ve been singing about it for half an hour.”  
“It’s cute, right? It’s cute because we’re gay and I lurve you,” Lovelace said, draping her arm around Minkowski’s shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“We’re gay, but it stopped being cute after the fifteenth rendition.”   
“Aw,” Lovelace said. “Eiffel, should we start again?”  
Eiffel opened his mouth to reply, but Hera butted in.  
“Eiffel, come help me wrap the tinsel around the bannister and do it without singing or so help me.”   
Eiffel took a length of tinsel and shrugged apologetically at Lovelace, following Hera into the other room.  
“You know,” Lovelace said, wrapping her arms around Minkowski’s waist,”I’m really glad we invited Hera and Eiffel down for the holidays.”  
“Me too. It’s good to have them here.”  
Lovelace hummed in agreement, and they listened to the sounds of Eiffel and Hera trying to hang tinsel on the stairs. (“To the left- no, your other left.”)  
“Hey,” Minkowski said. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” There was a pause. “Do you love me enough to sing with me?”  
Minkowski sighed but then- “Don we now our gay apparel!”  
“Fa la la la, la la la, la la la!”

**Author's Note:**

> i've suddenly forgotten to write a sentence. today's prompt was 'don we now our gay apparel.'


End file.
